Words in Silence
by McAlice92
Summary: When, in a relationship, one of the most important things of our society is almost impossible, will love be able to survive? And will this strengthen the connection that is undeniably growing with each passing minute? [MD]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Obviously…**

**Finally, my new story. It took me long to think of a new idea, but when it was there it was practically writing itself. I certainly didn't expect me to start writing a new story in the middle of one of the four busiest weeks of the year, but anyway, I started it… It's not a sequel from any of my stories, just a new idea I liked to try out. I would really like to know your thoughts on it too. **

**So, back to business. This story might be a little (or a lot) different than most of the stories, but I think it's a good kind of different. I don't think you need to know any background information, because it will all come along with the story. It's also a complete AU… **

**I don't know how many chapters it will have, but it won't be short. I can promise you that…**

**Ow, and for the record, this is completely MerDer…**

**--------**

**Meredith **

I walked out of the building, tapping the ground with my cane. I heard a voice a few feet away and immediately turned to the sound.

"How was your day?" My friend George asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder and slowly turned me around to the direction of his car.

I sighed. "I regret that I refused to learn Braille in my earlier years," I said. "But at least I'm getting better," I smiled, trying to reassure myself. This day hadn't been a blast, but I slowly felt like I was improving.

"You will learn it, Mer," He said as I heard him open the car door for me. He guided me in and walked to the other side of the car himself.

When he sat down and started the engine I spoke up again, "why didn't my mum just force me to learn it?" I pouted and I folded my arms over my chest.

"You were too stubborn, Mer, and you were rebelling," He said as if he had actually known me in those years.

I sighed again. "Why are you always right," I turned my head towards him and smiled.

"Trust me Mer, I'm not even close to being always right," He said as the car started driving.

The biggest part of the ride was silent. But I noticed George shifting nervously in his seat and it made me smile that he thought that I didn't notice his head turning towards me. I had been blind my entire life. I certainly knew how to feel that kind of stuff.

"Spit if out George," I told him, grinning.

"What? N-n-nothing is wrong," He said. "I don't need to s-s-say anything," He stuttered.

"Tell me George," I slapped his arm playfully, but still tried to talk to him seriously.

"Okay, okay." I heard him inhale deeply. "Izzie and I think it will b-b-be good for you if y-y-you went with us to Joes tonight," He blurted out, still tripping over his words and obviously nervous.

But what he said caused me to frown. I thought back to the days of coming home, drunk and alone, at night. Every night. It took me a lot of effort to get past those days and I would never want to go back. That's why I hated bars now, particularly Joes, because that's where all the memories still are.

I tried to swallow the knot that had formed in my throat and finally spoke up. "I don't think that's a good idea, George," I said.

George shifted nervously again. "I know, Mer. But it would be good to do something to enjoy yourself. Besides, we will be there the whole time and we will also ask Cristina to come."

In a strange way that reassured me. I think it was because of the fact that I always was alone when I got drunk and stumbled into the dark and lonely house at night.

I smiled and patted George's shoulder. "Sure, I'll come," I said, my guts screaming not to. But I pursed my lips and tried not to think of the past…

--------

**Derek**

I sat on the couch, flipping through the channels. I never had been more bored in my life and sighed out of relieve when I saw Mark's bedroom door open.

It surprised me when I saw a girl shuffling out of the bedroom and saw her practically running to the front door when she saw me. She was out of the apartment within seconds and Mark also came out of his bedroom.

He stretched his arms and yawned. He had a satisfied grin on his face. 'Morning,' He mouthed to me.

I nodded to him with one eyebrow raised. I wanted to ask him about the girl, but I was way too lazy. I glanced back to the TV. There really was nothing on at this time of the day.

I looked back to Mark again and noticed he was saying something, but the only thing I could make out of his moving lips was, 'sex'.

I snorted, if it even was a snort because Mark was looking at me strangely. Finally I got over my laziness and picked up my hands. I started telling him that he shouldn't use those girls and that the girl would want him to call her or something, but he and I both knew that was not going to happn

Mark was grinning, but ignored my comment. He turned to the coffee machine and poured us both a cup. He walked towards me with the cups, but I shook my head and told him I already had coffee in the morning.

He shrugged and started drinking his cup as he turned to the TV. After he finished the coffee he turned to me again. This time he also used his hands to ask me something.

He asked me if I wanted to go to Joes tonight. He was feeling that I was getting depressed and that I should really go out again.

I rolled my eyes but nodded anyway. It was not very often that Mark was actually concerned about another human being, so I should take advantage of that.

Mark grinned again and started on his second cup of coffee.

--------

**Meredith**

I sat down on the chair between Izzie and Alex. "Make sure the alcohol is far away from me," I said to no one in particular.

I heard Alex chuckle besides me, "It's not like you can see it," He said.

I turned my face towards him and clenched my jaw. "Thanks Alex, I needed that," I said sarcastically through clenched teeth.

"Oh," Alex said, suddenly, clearly not paying any attention to me anymore. "Chick," he added as I heard him stand up.

I chuckled and turned to Izzie who was calling for Joe. She ordered two cokes, probably one for me and one for her to not make me look pathetic with a non alcoholic drink.

"Good to see you back," Joe said to me as he placed one coke in front of me.

I snorted and turned to the sound of his voice. "I guess." I said. "But it's good to s-… hear you again," I was never going to get used to that.

Joe laughed and I smiled at him, slowly sipping my coke.

Suddenly I felt Izzie sliding off her chair. "Mer?" She started hesitantly. "Is it okay if I go to Alex for a second?" She asked.

"Sure," I lied. "Is Cristina here yet?"

"No," Izzie said. "Do you want me to stay until she comes?"

I sighed and turned my head to her. "No need," I lied again. "I'll manage on my own," That's what I hoped…

"Okay," Izzie said, clearly relieved by my answer and she walked off.

I drowned about four cokes and a glass of water when I felt somebody sitting down next to me. I chose to ignore the person and just wanted to order another coke when I felt a glass being placed in front of me.

"It's from the guy sitting next to you." Joe said as I heard him shuffling away.

I smiled and turned my head to my right. "Why didn't you just tell me yourself?" I asked him curiously.

There came no response from besides me, though I felt him moving his arms and hands. I frowned, but decided to just turn back to my glass and ignore him again.

But as soon as I turned I heard him sigh and I couldn't bear to just cut him out and I moved my head in his direction again. I frowned again when he still didn't say anything and was once again moving his arms.

Suddenly I felt the presence of somebody next to me again. "I think he's deaf, Mer," Joe's voice came.

"Really?" I asked, frowning. That would have been perfectly clear if I was paying any attention.

"He wants to tell you something, though," Joe said and I chuckled.

"I'm okay from here, Joe," I said to him as I pushed him away from me. Suddenly I felt the hand of the person next to me close to me and I shivered just before I realised he had stretched it out for me to shake it. I took it and felt a shock go through my body. I think he noticed it too, because he lightly squeezed my hand.

"I'm. Derek," He said in broken English. He wasn't pronouncing it entirely well, but I understood it.

"Meredith," I said, but I frowned. Could he even understand what I said?

He must have noticed my puzzled look, because he immediately responded. "I. Read. Lips," He said. I had to think about his words, because this time I couldn't understand it at all. But eventually I knew what he had said.

"Okay," I said, clearly parting my lips as I spoke. It was silent for a while, until I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm blind," I blurted out.

I heard him laugh and I realised it was kind of ironical that a blind girl and a deaf guy meet each other in a bar. I felt oddly connected to him and I didn't want to stop talking to him, though it was almost impossible.

"Come on Derek, we are going," I heard a deep male voice from my other side. "Ow," I heard the same man say in a playful manner. "You found a chick," He said and I chuckled softly to myself. "But we still need to go… Ask her number," He said.

I heard Derek sigh besides me and I laughed. "Joe, can I have I piece of paper and a pen please," I immediately heard Joe coming towards me.

I grinned. "And can you write down my number?" I asked a little embarrassed.

"Why can't you just write it yourself?" The man asked and I heard Derek sigh again. This must be so embarrassing for him.

I turned my head towards Derek's friend. "I'm blind," I explained coldly.

"Ow," He said seriously. But suddenly I heard him chuckle. "Talk about irony." He added. "I'll wait outside, Derek,"

I heard Derek grab the piece of paper from the bar. He stood up and I shivered again when I felt his body so close to mine. But he didn't move, he stayed with his body that close to mine. I felt like I couldn't move and my mind was flowing elsewhere, certainly not there.

Suddenly I felt his head close to mine. I felt his hot breath on my lips and I shivered again. He leaned even more into me and just in a few seconds I felt his lips, softly on mine.

I don't know how long we stayed there, just with our lips touching, but I certainly regretted pulling away. My face flushed when I could almost feel his eyes on me after our kiss, but I quickly cleared my throat and turned my head away. I never had a lot of experience with guys, because of my blindness. I did feel very comfortable when I kissed Derek, but after it, feeling his eyes on me, made me feel slightly embarrassed

I expected him to walk away, but he didn't. Instead he grabbed my hands and pulled them up to placed them on his face, my hands cupping his face. I felt me fingertips burning, aching to touch him. It was strange, since I had met him only minutes ago.

"Remember. Me," He said suddenly, better than he had before.

I slowly brushed with my fingertips over his features, feeling every inch of his face. He had a light stubble and when I brushes over his hair, I could feel the curls. When I was finished I dropped my hands in my lap again. "Okay," I said.

He stroked with one hand over my hair, sliding down to my jaw line. He moved his fingertips all the way to my chin and tilted it up.

"You. Have. B-beautiful. Eyes," He said, tripping a little over the word 'beautiful', but I understood him. I responded with a wide smile. Nobody ever told me that and I couldn't help but feel warm inside.

"Thank you," I said.

I felt him pulling his hands back and soon he was gone. I turned around on my chair and turned my face to the bar. I smiled, thinking of the man I had just met in a strange but very nice way…

--------

**So, what do you think? **

**Obviously Meredith is blind and Derek is deaf. This way they have very limited ways to communicate, which makes it all the more interesting… (At least I think so)**

**Meredith is friends with the whole 'intern' crew, but you will find out that history along with the story… **

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'd really love to see some reviews…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's or any of the characters… I did, however, place McDreamy in my room with some little help from a little something called Photoshop.**

**Okay… Second chapter. I really hope to get a little more reviews this time than the last. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!**

**Enjoy…**

**Derek**

I walked out of the bar, still feeling the soft lips of the mysterious woman on mine. I slowly reached with my hand to my lips, brushing my fingertips over them.

Soon I felt a strong hand slapping on my back. I quickly turned around to see the laughing eyes of Mark.

"She was hot!" He said, eyeing me suspiciously. When he finally noticed my disorientated look he spoke up again, "Did she hypnotise you or something?" He raised an eyebrow when I still didn't respond. "Gave you your first orgasm?" He tried again, mouthing the word 'orgasm' very clearly.

With that I finally responded and rolled my eyes. He just grinned back at me and I grabbed his hand, pulling him to the car. I really liked to get home to dream some more about the beautiful woman I had just met.

The entire car drive home, I sat in the back, out of Mark's sight so I could think about Meredith. I closed my eyes and relived the kiss we shared. It was intense, yet light and sweet.

When we arrived home, I went directly to the bathroom, changing into my pyjama's to make myself ready to go to bed. Twenty minutes later I lay in my bed, my eyes closed again and seeing the picture of Meredith's smile in my mind. I wondered how her voice sounded. It was wrong to think about it, since I would never know, but I couldn't help it.

I had always wondered about the sounds of people, but with Meredith it was more intense. Sound was the only thing she had, which made me wonder more about it.

My own actions at the bar had surprised me. I was never charming. She was only the second girl I had kissed and the first one was when I was eighteen and Mark practically forced the girl to kiss me.

I smiled when I thought back to her smile. Did she even realise how beautiful she was? Her smile was incredibly contagious and she lit up when she smiled. Even her eyes, that were no use for her, sparkled.

Never had I thought to meet someone like her at a night in a bar that was actually forced on me. Normally I always sulked in the back of the bar, looking at my hands in my lap for the entire evening as I waited for Mark to return with some girl and pull me home with them.

This time, the only thing I wanted to do was stay there. Look at the beautiful woman I had actually dared to kiss. I wanted to feel her soft lips on my again and look in her sparkling green eyes. I wanted to feel her hands running through my hair as my tongue explored her mouth.

I wanted her.

But I couldn't, because I was located in my bed in the small apartment I shared with the guy who had been my best friend for what seemed like an eternity.

I tossed and turned in my bed for while, until I had enough of it and swung my legs over my bed and silently stepped out of it. I grabbed the note with Meredith's phone number from one of the pockets of my pants and grabbed my cell phone.

I quickly started typing a message and sent it to her. In the hope she'd find a way to read it.

--------

**Meredith**

It was the next morning when I noticed my cell phone and been vibrating every ten minutes. I groaned and picked up the phone. I soon realised I had a text message and chuckled when I thought about it. _Who sends a blind person a test message?_ I thought.

I stepped out of bed and went into the living room. I heard Izzie in the kitchen and walked to it easily.

"Good morning," I said as I sat down on one of the chairs and placed my cell phone on the table.

"Morning," Izzie said. I knew she hadn't turned around and just continued cooking. "Want some?" She asked after a while and she placed the steaming plate of freshly bakes pancakes in front of me.

"No thanks," I picked up my cell phone again and handed it to my friend. "I have a text message,"

I heard Izzie chuckle and press on some buttons. "Who sends a blind person a test message…?" She muttered.

I laughed. "That's what I thought," I paused. "I but I think I know who it is," I said reluctantly. I pursed my lips and hoped silently that is was indeed Derek who had sent me a test message.

"I know who it is!" she said. She sounded surprised but also shocked. She had obviously seen the text message already.

"Tell me!" I said slamming with my hands on the table like a child.

Suddenly Izzie's pager started beeping. "Crap!" She said. "I got to go," She placed my cell phone in front of me and ran out of the door.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. "Stupid doctors!" I said to myself as I threw my hands up in defeat.

I sulked around for a while, thinking about how to solve the problem I had. Suddenly I had an idea, I grabbed my cell phone again, happy that Izzie kept it on the text message.

Izzie had once taught me to send a text message and my fingers moved fast over the keys. I told him that I couldn't read it and that I was sorry.

With a sigh I placed my cell phone back and grabbed the grocery bag. It was my turn to do the shopping and it was good for me to keep my mind off things.

--------

**Meredith**

I walked over the street, two large filled bags in my one hand, my cane in the other. I walked the all too familiar route back to the house and bumped into some incredibly rude people, but managed until I was almost home.

I was maybe two minutes from my house when somebody bumped into me from behind me. The person was clearly in a hurry going somewhere. All my groceries fell to the ground and I quickly started collecting them.

"Sorry," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and heard him gasp.

"Meredith!" He said. He didn't pronounce it entirely well, but it sounded very good rolling of his tongue.

I smiled and felt him kneeling besides me to help me with my groceries. "It's okay," I said, still smiling.

I wanted to know his reaction to my smile. I wanted to know if he was smiling too, but soon we were already getting up from the ground and he took both my grocery bags.

"I. Help," He said.

I frowned, but realised what he meant. "My house is over there," I said, pointing into the direction I was going. "I think…" I muttered.

"I. Know," He said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

As we were walking to my house, I felt Derek's eyes on me. I flushed but continued guiding myself with the cane.

Suddenly he stopped me and gently took the cane out of my hand with his one free hand. He wrapped one arm around my waist and started walking again.

"Trust. Me," He said and he guided me to my house…

--------

When we reached the house, Derek helped me with placing the groceries on the right places. It was nice to have a pair of eyes; everything was suddenly a lot faster done.

I smiled when we cleaned everything up in just a few minutes. I felt him walking towards me and in only a matter of seconds I felt his hands on my head, stroking my hair. From my hair he went down to my cheek, stroking it with is thumb. He leaned forward and I felt his hot breath prickling on my lips before he pressed them onto mine in a kiss that was so passionate and heated it made me gasp for air when we broke apart.

I still had my hands in his hair and I placed my head on his chest until I had my breathing under control. He was also breathing heavily and leaned his head on mine.

I pulled my head from his chest and leaned forward to softly kiss him again, my hand now cupping his cheek.

This time he pulled away, breathing as heavily as before. His hands dropped down to my waist and he pulled me to him again, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

We stayed like that for a while. Inhaling deeply as our bodies touched on every possible spot. I felt his chest rise with every breath he took and it calmed mine. I felt relaxed in his arms, until I realised something…

I took my head from his chest to look at him, although it was unnecessary it was nice for the dramatic effect. "What did the text message say?" I blurted out.

He was silent for a while until he leaned into me and started whispering in my ear. "Not. Telling,"

I smiled and my hands found his face again. I could feel him smile against my fingertips. "That's mean," I said, pretending to pout.

His smile only grew larger against my hands and I couldn't keep mine in control either. Slowly my fingertips started moving over his face again. Moving over his eyes, I noticed they were closed as if he had to close them to stay in control. Eventually, I dropped my hands to rest them around his neck.

I leaned into him and surprised him by the feeling of my lips on his. He immediately responded, though. I parted my lips and his tongue entered my mouth.

I moaned and my hands were tangled in his hair again. His hands roamed over my back. I wanted to feel every inch of him, but I knew that I would have to keep my control. I had just met him for god sake!

We broke apart, once again trying to catch our breath.

Once we were breathing normally again, he spoke up, "Dinner? Tomorrow?" His voice sounded so sweet and tempting.

I didn't want to sound too desperate and answer before he had even said it all, but as soon as he finished I nodded a yes, knowing he would see it. I gave him a toothy smile with it too.

He stroked with one hand over my hair as he did the first time we met and he slid it down to my jaw line, tipping my chin up just like before. But this time, instead of trying to speak to me with his voice, he spoke to me by placing his lips onto mine for a brief, light kiss. A kiss that didn't say a 'goodbye' but promised a 'see you soon'.

--------

**That was it for now… I hope you liked it!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's… If I did there would be an episode everyday of the year and there wouldn't be these long stops in between.**

**Thanks for all the reviews everybody!! I checked my mail and almost jumped up when I saw all the mails I had… **

**This chapter is rated T for sex…**

**--------**

**Derek**

I opened the door of the restaurant, immediately met by a light summer breeze. Meredith smiled to me as I held the door open for her and followed her once she stood outside. I saw her shiver from the breeze and quickly took of my coat to place it on her shoulders. She smiled to me again and I saw her moving her lips. "I really had a good time," She said, still with the smile tugging on her the corners of her mouth. I smiled back at her, still knowing she couldn't see it. "Me. Too," I struggled saying. I hated speaking to her in that way, I couldn't hear myself and I could barely tell her how much I really enjoyed our diner. I just wanted to grab her and kiss her to tell her that way how much I enjoyed it, but I think that wouldn't be the best idea. Instead I took her hands gently in mine and squeezed them before I brought them up to my face to let her feel the wide smile on my lips. She nodded when she felt it and smiled. "I know," She mouthed, telling me she knew that I had a great time.

She actually understood me and my smile only got wider. Meredith's soft hands moved from my mouth to my cheeks and soon I felt her hot breath prickling on my lips, her eyes closed. We stayed like that for a while, pressed up to each other, until I couldn't stand it anymore and crashed my lips onto hers. She quickly parted her lips and let my tongue enter her mouth. My hands found her hair, I slowly ran my fingers through it. It was so soft and silky. My tongue was caressing the inside of her mouth and she moaned softly.

We broke apart, gasping for breath and she leaned her head on my chest. I smiled as I stroked her hair. "Car?" I asked after a while. She nodded and we walked to the car, my hand resting on the small of her back as I guided her, noticing how cane hung next to her legs, not guiding herself. _'She's starting to trust me,'_ I thought with a smile.

When we reached the car I opened the door for her and got into the driver's seat myself. I had always been scared of driving. I couldn't hear and that made it all the more dangerous. But I felt actually nervous with Meredith sitting next to me, trusting me. I was scared I could get her hurt.

I drove her home in silence, not that it could have been any different, but I did hold her hand to let us have some contact. I squeezed it a few times and every time she smiled to me.

When we arrived at her house I got out of the car before her, running to her side to open the door and help her out. She smiled gratefully and kept her hand in mine to walk towards her porch.

When we reached the porch she took my other hand too and pressed her chest against mine. "Thank you," I saw her saying.

"You're. Welcome," I said, once again stumbling over the words. Instead of leaving it to the words, I pressed a kiss against her forehead, saying that I was more than welcome

She moved her head upwards, her green-ish eyes now facing my piercing blue ones. My hands were still resting into hers, but soon she took them out of mine and slowly brought them up to wrap them around my neck. She pulled herself up and stood on the tips of her toes to press her lips softly onto mine, but only for a split second. She lowered herself again and smiled. "Want to come in?" She asked, grinning slightly.

I nodded and saw her fumbling with the keys, to find the good one. I took it out of her hands and tried a few until I had the right one. I placed my hand on the small of her back again and guided her inside. Ready for whatever was waiting for me that night.

--------

**Meredith**

I smiled at Derek when I heard him closing the door behind us. I turned the lights on, something I never did, but would be useful when Derek wanted to see me talk. The next moment I felt Derek walking passed me and I heard him turning the light off again.

"No. Need," He whispered huskily in my ear. He took my hand in his and guided me through my own house. It surprised me how well he knew the way through my house from only one visit.

I didn't know what to expect from him now. I never _really_ went out with a guy and was afraid that I might go too far for only a first date, or be too much of a coward to do what he would like. Somehow I felt like a love-crazed teenager again, only now the person I was worrying about was actually there…

He walked me to the kitchen and I turned to him. "Do you want something to drink?" I asked as I started to move away from him to the cupboards and took two glasses out of it.

I got no answer, but suddenly I felt two muscular arms slipping around my waist. I shrieked and dropped the glasses, pieces shattered everywhere, but I couldn't care less and closed my eyes. I giggled when I felt his lips nuzzling my neck, making me weak in the knees. I turned in his arms so I could face him and let him press me against him. His lips were still pressing soft, wet kisses along my jaw line, caressing my skin. He moved the kisses to my neck and I threw my head back to give him better access, but in a second I felt him pulling me up, my feet no longer reaching the floor. I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist. He held me up with his arms, his lips making their way to the revealed skin of my chest. I made a mental note to never, ever get rid of my less than comfortable V-Neck top.

My hands found his cheeks, cupping them as I pulled his head up to let me kiss him. I pressed my lips harder onto his and parted my lips to let his tongue enter my mouth. He started walking to the kitchen table, placing me down on it, his mouth never leaving mine. His hands pulled on the hem of my top and I got the hint. I easily took it off, discarding it on the floor. His mouth crashed onto mine again and his hands roamed over my back, slowly moving to the clip of my bra. My hands were tangled in his wild curls as his tongue explored the insides of my mouth, massaging it. My mouth only left his to help him peel off his shirt, throwing it next to mine. I felt his hands on my cheeks and his eyes boring into my skin. In no time he carried me off the table and I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist again. He started walking with me towards the stairs and climbed it.

I took my mouth off his and made sure his eyes were open, before I mouthed, "Third door on the left,"

He nodded his head and carried me to my bedroom as the fierce kiss we shared never ended.

--------

**Derek**

Carefully, I placed Meredith down on the bed. She was grinning up to me and pulled me down with her. I straddled her and kissed her softly on the tip of her nose. I saw her lips curl up in a smile and I quickly returned it. With her slender hand she pulled my face towards hers again, her lips covering mine. The kiss lasted only a second before I started leaving a trail of wet kissed down her jaw line and down her neck. I laid a row of tiny kisses along each collarbone before moving back to her mouth.

This time the kiss was harder, more heated, and I only broke the kiss to pull her in a sitting position and unclasp her bra before laying her back down and removing it. Dragging my fingers away from her breasts I started to work on her jeans, and growing impatient she helped me, our fingers tangling until finally she was clear of them.

I gazed down at her, wondering why I was the one she had chosen to be with. "Beautiful." I gasped, trying hard to get the word right.

She smiled and gently raised her arm to loop it around my neck again and she pulled me down. Her hands moved to my pants, struggling to remove it.

I smiled and helped her. Once my pants were thrown to the other side of the bed I straddled her again and placed a wet kiss below her jaw line. She arched her back and her hands slipped down to my boxers, she easily helped me out of them and noticed my already grown excitement.

I grinned and moved my hand towards her lacy panties, slipping into them. I noticed she was already more than ready and easily took her underwear off.

It surprised me how comfortable I felt with Meredith. I had never done this, but it felt natural with her. I wondered if she thought we were moving too fast, if we should take it slower. But, as if she was reading my mind, she nodded towards me. I smiled, taking that she wanted this as much as I did.

My hands cupped her cheek and I brought my mouth down to hers, parting her lips with my tongue. My hand had already slipped down to her breasts, caressing her already aroused nipples. My other hand moved to her inner thigh and her fingers tangled in my hair as she arched her back again. I knew she was getting impatient…

In one gentle movement I thrust into her, filling her with me. She dug her nails into my skin and gentle bit my bottom lip. I moaned and started rocking harder into her. My hands arrived at her hips to guide the motion. I had closed my eyes, but felt Meredith's hands cupping my cheeks before she brought my lips down to hers in a passionate kiss as she tightened her grip around me.

That finished us both off. I collapsed onto her, immediately taking her into my arms as we both struggled to catch our breath.

I was still gasping a little when Meredith moved her head to kiss me gently on my mouth. I looked at her and she mouthed, 'that was amazing' before she placed her head back on my chest to close her eyes and we both dozed off in each other arms, our bodies still glittering from sweat in the moonlight.

--------

**Okay… Lot's of sexual Meredith & Derek this chapter. It won't be always like this, though. But sex is something that can take place without any use of words, so that coul****d be very useful in this story…**

**Derek had the feeling that they were moving too fast and he's right too! I mean, they just met and already they are falling asleep in each other's arms, naked! But this is a Meredith & Derek story, which (obviously) means that they have lots of chemistry and especially with the Meredith & Derek version of this story the connection is breathtaking. When they met they immediately felt a strong connection to one another and that's showing off here…**

**Well… enough of my rambling. **

**I hope you all liked it and as you know I'm a sucker for reviews… They always lit up my face and make me smile as widely as my favourite smiley… :D **

**So hit that button and leave me a nice little review… **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's… If I did, there was no use for a spin-off, because every character would have enough screen time, with help from a little something called 'Daily-Episodes' **_

**Guess what I did?**

**You don't know?!**

**I updated! Silly!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!! **

**--------**

**Meredith**

"Meredith! MEREDITH! MEREDITH!" Izzie yelled impatiently from the hallway.

I groaned and rolled over in bed, trying to block out the sound of Izzie's voice. Derek was still snoring lightly next to me, but he also rolled around to once again wrap his arms around me and pull me towards him.

Izzie started banging on the door, "MEREDITH!" she screamed again. I was a little afraid that she might break the door by banging on it so violently.

I sighed, and swung my legs over the side of my bed, but before I could stand up Derek had caught my wrist and pulled me back down. "Stay. Bed," He struggled in his morning daze.

I giggled and let myself drop next to Derek. He quickly took me into his arms again and I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Meredith! I don't know what you're doing in there, but I'm coming in anyway!" Izzie said. I heard her hand moving to the doorknob.

"CRAP!" I hissed as I struggled to get out of the tangled sheets, which ended with me falling on the floor with a loud thud. I snorted and tried to get up, throwing the sheets on top of Derek in the process.

He grunted and I heard him swinging around with his arms, probably looking for me. I smiled and grabbed my robe from my chair and started putting it on.

"Meredith?! What's going on in there… I'm coming in…" I heard her turning the doorknob and I practically threw myself on the door.

"NOO!" I yelled as I pressed my entire weight against the door, pushing it closed. "Wait a sec!" I called back at Izzie as I closed my robe decently, before I opened the door to quickly jump into the hallway and close the door behind me again.

"What's going on in there?" Izzie asked immediately. I could already picture her folding her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow as she impatiently tapped her foot on the floor.

I smiled innocently and wrapped my arms around my own waist and lowered my head. "Nothing," I mumbled, probably not very convincing.

"Yeah, right…" Izzie said. "And that's why you just jumped in the hallway without letting me even catch a glimpse of your room," she added sarcastically.

I looked up, and nodded. "Yeah… That's about right…" I shifted my weight to my other leg and scratched my head.

"Sure, Mer… And I have just grown two uteruses by just standing here, banging on your door,"

I wrinkled with my hands and started fidgeting with my bracelet; a nervous habit I probably had taken over from my mum.

"Okay, okay," I lowered my voice and moved a step closer to Izzie. "There's a boy in my bed," I whispered, as soft as I could.

"Seriously?!" Izzie screamed.

"Ssh, Iz!" I said, my eyes widening.

Izzie giggled. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry,"

I rolled my eyes, but smiled anyway. "It's that guy I met at Joe's," I said. I tried to keep the insane smile that was creeping over my face in control, but it was no use and the corners of my mouth curled up in a wide smile. "He's great," I added, sincerely.

I heard Izzie squealing and I knew she was practically jumping up and down next to me. "I can't believe it!" She exclaimed.

I knew she would be happy for me, because she was always one for my happiness. She had been worried about me from the day we met at the hospital and I know she always wanted me to meet the person that was perfectly right for me. The person that made my head skip a beat whenever I was in a room with him.

"Me neither…" I said shaking my head and wrapping my arms around Izzie to pull her into a friendly hug.

She patted my back and sighed. "So… when do I get to meet this guy?" She asked as she quickly placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it. Before I could do anything to prevent the obvious the door flew open and reached the wall on the other side with a loud bang…

--------

**Derek**

I saw Meredith jumping into the hallway, hastily closing the door behind herself. I smiled from my spot on the bed and gently swung my legs over the side of the bed. I started searching for my clothes and I smiled as I was putting them on.

It took me only a moment to spin around when I saw a ray of light though the door from the corner of my eye. The door swung open in a split of a second and revealed a very eager blond girl and a mortified Meredith, her face flushing bright red.

I smiled at the two women in front of me. The blonde nearly jumping up and down from excitement and Meredith looking like she wanted the floor to swallow her whole.

The girl who I assumed was Meredith's friend was standing with her mouth wide open. She only closed it after she took a deep breath and spoke up. "Good catch, Mer," I saw her saying.

I started walking towards them, wrapping my arm around Meredith when I reached her and pulling her closer. She smiled up tome and I felt her body relaxing when she felt my full layer of clothes.

"Hey…" Izzie's mouth moved, her smile still as bright and wide as before.

"Hi." I managed to bring out, pulling Meredith even closer towards me. I saw her smiling at Izzie while Izzie was frowning, probably because of my lack of words. "I'm. Deaf," I tried, hoping she would understand it.

Izzie smiled and nodded. "Okay," She mouthed, exaggerating the movement of her mouth.

Meredith giggled at the sight and I chuckled. We stood there for a while, in an awkward silence, before Izzie offered her hand. "I'm Izzie," She said, less exaggerated.

"Derek," I said as I shook her hand. She pulled her hand back and we lapsed back into silence.

The time seemed to tick by so slowly I got nervous and before I could think about what I was doing I clapped my hands together. "Breakfast?" I asked, hoping it sounded like an actual question.

Meredith looked up to me gratefully and nodded her head, "Sure," She smiled and took my hand.

"I'll help!" Izzie said clapping her hands and by the way Meredith flinched besides me I just knew she had yelled it out. I couldn't believe somebody could be this cheery in the morning.

Meredith turned her body to the staircase and pulled me with her. I held her close as we walked downstairs, scared that she might fall. But I knew that even though she was blind, she'd probably know her way through her house easily now.

I knew the way to the kitchen, but followed Meredith anyway. I saw that she immediately sat down at the kitchen table and turned on the radio. She laid her head on her folded arms on the table, her ear close to the radio.

I turned to Izzie and she pointed to Meredith. "She always does that," She mouthed. "She likes to know the news since she can't read any papers," She clearly wasn't speaking it out loud since Meredith didn't even look up.

I smiled and walked towards the petit girl, listening intensely to the radio with her eyes closed. When I reached her I placed my hands on her shoulder and rubbed them. I leaned into her and kissed her softly on her cheek, before I walked back to the kitchen and started helping Izzie with breakfast.

--------

**Meredith**

I sat at the kitchen table, hearing the noises of my roommate and the guy I just slept with making breakfast. After a few minutes I felt somebody sitting next to me and I turned to the person.

"He's hot," She said as she sighed. "A real catch, Mer," She repeated her first reaction to Derek.

"Yeah," I said as I leaned back in my chair and smiled in front of me.

"I'm serious," She said. "He looks… hot…" Izzie said reluctantly, probably scared of my reaction.

But I only smiled and thought back to the first night I met Derek and the way he let me feel his face, so I could remember him. Like I could forgot that deep masculine voice he had.

"I know," I answered as I turned back to Izzie. "I felt his face," I said dreamily.

"I know, but you don't know, like, the colour of his hair, or the colour of his eyes." She said. I could almost see her smiling hesitantly to me as she smoothed out her top.

I returned the smile I imagined her having as I slowly said, "It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter what colour his hair is, or his eyes. It doesn't matter what he looks like." I paused. "Besides I do know he has curly and really soft hair," I added with a playful grin.

"Aww… That's so cute!" Izzie said softly, very unlike herself.

"What? Cute?" Derek's voice was awfully close to us and my eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment.

"N-no-nothing," I stammered, something I hoped he couldn't notice by reading my lips. "I just- you know… Talking about… st-" I rambled on before he shut me off by kneeling next to me and placing his lips on mine.

When we broke apart he moved away from me and returned with two steaming plates, which he placed under Izzie's and my nose.

"Thanks," I said. "But aren't you going to eat?" I asked unsure of myself. I felt him moving away again and returned after a few seconds.

He cleared his throat and Izzie answered with an, "Oh," she shifted in her seat. "You want me to read it?" She asked puzzled.

"Meredith, I had the greatest time with you and, honestly, I don't want to leave, but I don't want to worry my overprotective roommate (not!). I'd love to see you again soon," Izzie said.

I smiled and I felt Derek's lips pressed against mine again for a brief kiss, before we got interrupted by Izzie.

"Oh! You should come to our movie night tomorrow!" She exclaimed and I felt the piece of paper, where Derek had probably written the message for me on fall into my lap. Izzie had probably thrown it to me in her excitement.

I smiled at Derek and nodded, saying that I'd love him to come.

He made some sort of motion to say that he would come, because Izzie jumped up from her seat and told him how much fun it would be and that she picked out some awesome movies.

I said Derek goodbye with another kiss and stayed in the same position until I heard the front door closing.

--------

**Meredith**

I got pulled out of my daze by the door opening and Cristina's voice broke the silence that was comfortably surrounding me the last couple of minutes.

"Who was that?" Cristina asked, getting straight to business. She threw her back down on the seat besides me and leaned on the table.

I smiled and sat up straight. "That was Derek," I said, pretending it was a perfectly normal thing and I turned my body from her to slip of my seat and walk towards the fridge.

"Who's Derek?" she asked as she walked up behind me and grabbed something out of the fridge.

"He's the guy she slept with yesterday," Izzie said. I heard she had something in her mouth, probably a toothbrush, or something.

She passed me and I smelled peppermint. Definitely a toothbrush…

"Seriously, Mer?!" Cristina asked astonished.

I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah… Is that such a weird thing to happen?" I still tried to be casual and ignore the questions that were hanging in the air.

Cristina snorted. "I hate his hair," she said from the other side of the kitchen. I hadn't noticed her walking away.

I knew what Cristina was doing; she tried to find the negative things about him. She is very overprotective, even though she doesn't know it about herself. She probably didn't want me to have my heart broken or worse. I knew she would never admit that she worried about me. She wasn't that kind of person, and I knew that.

I smiled. "He has beautiful hair…" I said dreamily.

"How could you say, you can't even see it," she snapped back with her mouth full of food.

This time it was Izzie's turn to speak up, "That was mean, Cristina," she said.

"Oh please," Cristina said back. "She has been blind her entire life, are we still not allowed to make jokes about it?"

I raised one eyebrow. "You've been making jokes about it for years, Cris," I said.

"Sure, sure," Cristina said, "I'm just very confused,"

"Aww," I said. I walked towards Cristina and kneeled down besides her too wrap my arms around her neck and pull her in a hug. "Thanks, Cris!" I said. "You love me,"

Cristina tried to get my arms from her and push me back. "Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. You got me weak…" She said.

"No," Izzie said, once again getting in our conversation. "Burke got you weak," she said.

"Yeah." I felt her raising her arm, probably pointing her finger to Izzie. "But don't tell him that," she said at last.

--------

**Derek**

The moment I stepped into my apartment, the rain started falling. I sighed out of relieve and threw my coat on a chair. I jumped backwards when Mark suddenly walked out of the kitchen, eating a sandwich.

I groaned and followed Mark, he obviously hadn't seen me and I tapped him on the shoulder. 'Aren't you supposed to be at work?' I asked him, using my hands, as usual.

He shrugged and answered me with his hands for once. Normally he was too lazy and just talked, but he knew I had more trouble reading lips than gestures.

He said there was nothing for him to do, no cases for plastics.

I rolled my eyes. 'Seriously?!' I asked him, frowning.

He nodded and continued eating his sandwich. I knew he was lying, but just rolled my eyes and walked to my bedroom.

Once inside, I glanced to my computer. I was supposed to write today, my book should almost be finished, but I wasn't even near done. And instead of tuning my own thoughts out to start writing, I plopped down on my bed, placed my hands under my head and closed my eyes to let the beautiful thoughts of Meredith in my head.

She had surprised me and made me smile on so many ways, even though we only knew each other for a few days.

She was so smart and sweet… And really good in bed, I added to the list in my head. I couldn't wait to be with her again, to touch her and kiss her. To watch her fall asleep as I drift away too. To listen to her soft and even breathing until she opens her eyes and meets the day. I wish I could say that she was mine, mine forever. But I had no right to claim her, although I really wished I had.

Hopefully I had someday.

My thoughts got interrupted by the door, I felt it opening because of the force it opened with, which I felt in the form of a warm wind, coming over my body.

I didn't open my eyes, though, holding onto the thoughts of Meredith a little while longer. I smiled to myself as I saw her face so clearly in front of me.

It was Mark who pulled the image away from me, shoving me roughly. When I opened my eyes, I saw him frowning.

'What's wrong with you,' I saw him mouthing.

I shrugged and closed my eyes again, replacing my hands under my head. My peace didn't last long, because Mark was shoving me again.

This time, when I opened my eyes, he was grinning, his eyes sparkling. 'It's that girl, isn't it? That's why you were away last night? You fucked her!' he mouthed. I frowned at the last word and almost wanted to say the cheesiest sentence ever; _it isn't called 'fucking', but 'making love'_. But I decided to pass, since it was Mark I was talking to.

He suddenly started pulling on my arm, lifting me up. He dragged me to the living room and placed me on the couch. He sat down next to me and his eyes turned serious, very out of character, if you asked me. 'Was she any good?' he eventually asked, a sneaky grin slowly appearing on his face again.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. I made a 'fuck you' symbol to him and continued my way out of the room, while my mind was screaming the answer to his question, _'yes, yes, yes!!'_

_--------_

**That was it****… Longer chapter than normal, actually.**

**Derek is struggling to keep Meredith out of his mind and Meredith had to deal with her friends' nosiness. **

**Next up: The movie night! Aren't you excited?!**


End file.
